1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus, a stroboscopic image prediction method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium storing a stroboscopic image prediction program for creating an image in which the brightness of a subject is predicted at the time of stroboscopic photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic apparatus such as a digital camera can be set to perform photography with stroboscopic light emission in a dark place, for example, in a room or at night. If only set to a stroboscopic photography mode, the photographic apparatus can obtain a stroboscopic image, but without regard to the brightness of a subject obtained by stroboscopic photography. The stroboscopic image obtained by the stroboscopic photography may be an extremely bright image having high luminance, or may be a dark image having low luminance because of stroboscopic light not reaching the subject. Therefore, the stroboscopic image may be different from an image expected by the stroboscopic photography.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-78676 discloses measuring a distance (subject distance) between the main apparatus and a subject, acquiring the subject distance per block in a photographic screen, calculating a traveling distance of flash light during photography, determining per block whether the flash light reaches the subject on the basis of the subject distance and the traveling distance, and, regarding blocks for which it has been determined that the flash light does not reach, differentiating the display style of a through-image from those of the other blocks.